Alex Reed
Alex Reed is currently a Rank 8 Pokémon Ranger, registered Pokémon Trainer and the Heroine of Oblivia. She is seventeen years old and currently stationed in Almia after unsuccesfully returning from her urgent Oblivia Operation. Background Alex is officially still a Pokémon Trainer, having a legitimate Pokémon Trainer Card, having owned the title as Champion of the Indigo League for a good while, and having nearly beaten Red as well, one of the legendary Pokémon Trainers. She owns twenty-three badges, all from the Johto, Kanto and Sinnoh Gyms, except for the final Sinnoh badge, the Beacon Badge, which is given by Volkner upon defeating him. She travelled through Johto when she was ten, took a half a year break of training to help the Ruins of Alph Research Center near Violet City to help as a researcher, travelled to Kanto and stayed there for a year and a half, defeating all Kanto's Gym Leaders and nearly Red. Pledging to become stronger and better, together with her Pokémon, Alex headed for Sinnoh and defeated all Gym Leaders, except for Volkner. She lost one of her Pokémon in the battle; a Thunder attack from Volkner's Raichu had landed a critical hit, and her Flaaffy, Malia, was in critical condition for about an hour, then died with the presence of her Trainer and the Pokémon she felt close to. After the accident in Sunyshore City's Gym, Alex couldn't bear to continue battling Gym Trainers. She contacted the Indigo League and told them she gave up her title as Indigo League Champion, which Lance took back. At age fourteen, about two months after the incident, Alex entered the Ranger School in Almia, wanting to help protect Pokémon. She graduated earlier than her other classmates after one and a half year, with the exception of two other Ranger School Students, and became one of the youngest graduated Rangers in Almia at age fifteen, stationed in Vientown together with Crawford, Luana and their Ranger Leader Barlow. Alex gained in Ranks, completing Missions and Quests in Almia. She then got called to the Ranger Union by Professor Hastings himself, together with a Ranger School classmate and friend, Ben. The two were sent to the Almia region, both at Ranger Rank 8 and at age sixteen. Alex in On Our Own Alex and Ben were assigned the Oblivia Mission. A group of Pokémon Poachers called the Pokémon Pinchers had been capturing Pokémon and taking them away from their habitats to use them for their own evil deeds. It was a small group of individuals at first, but it soon grew to be a group. Upon flying there, Alex and Ben encountered two Pinchers who were chasing a Latias. Alex managed to capture their Pokémon and then one of their leaders appeared, known as Red Eyes. Red Eyes shot Alex out of the sky after Ben made a witty comment. Alex sacrificed herself for her partner, while Ben was captured by the Pokémon Pinchers Alex washed up on Dolce Island a few hours later, lucky to have caught in the right current, and explored Dolce Island after discovering it was an island that was uninhabited by humans, but very inhabited by Pokémon. She encountered a Pichu carrying a Ukulele, and with a little help of her Partner Pokémon Anne the Ninetales, she captured it. Alex met Booker the carpenter and he took Alex to Renbow Island, which was the nearest inhabited island, after she found out the Pokémon Pinchers had taken Dolce Island’s Pokémon. It was hinted that the Pinchers were in Rasp Cavern, and Alex and Anne, together with Ralph, Booker’s grandson, headed out to catch the Pinchers. Alex, however, soon got poisoned by one of the Pinchers’ controlled Pokémon. Ralph was lucky enough to find a Persim Berry and gave it to Alex in time. She was weakened though, but had to capture the Pinchers and find Arley the Lumberjack. Alex encountered the Pinchers and found them stealing something from a moment that apparently was dedicated to Raikou, which infuriated the Legendary Thunder Pokémon. Raikou ran after the Pokémon Pinchers and through the town. After finding Arley as well, heading back to the town and getting healed by Doctor Edward, the archipelago’s doctor, Alex headed out to find the only Area Ranger stationed in the region, named Rand. He was headed towards the Wireless Tower, according to his daughter Nema. Alex headed over to the Wireless Tower with Nema and made it to the top with Rand as company while Leanne, Rand’s wife, and Nema stayed at the foot of the tower. Alex got hurt though, in her same right arm again, which was already injured. The wound she had opened again because she got blasted off the rooftop, while Rand barely was able to pull her up. They made it to the top and Rand got blasted off this time, Anne was almost knocked out in one hit, only indicating Raikou’s power, and Alex succeeded in capturing the Legendary Beast. A bright light appeared, and Alex saw some sort of sign in it, while Rand didn’t see anything, and neither did Anne. Alex had to chase after some Pincher Goons together with Rand when they made it to the Big Booker Bridge, and it got blown up, Alex falling into the cold water as a result, almost being pulled away by the fast current. Leanne did some researching on those signs that got stolen, together with the sign that Alex’s Styler registered that Alex saw on top of the Wireless Tower. It turned out that they were called Involiths and they were a sign of trust between a Pokémon and the Ancient Hero of Oblivia. Nema modified the Styler in a way that it could register these strange signs, as well as use them. Alex drew the sign using her Styler, and in a flash of lightning, Raikou appeared. All were shocked upon Alex instinctively jumping up and landing on the Legendary Pokémon’s back and truly looking like the Ancient Hero of Oblivia. After a fairly long series of events including a book to get to know more about these Involiths and the Ranger Union’s PR Murph arriving in Tilt Village’s port on a ship named the Union, Alex captured Blue eyes and together with Murph traded her to one of their associates, Red Eyes, for Ben. Red Eyes then stole a part of the inscription of the monument that caused Entei, whom had appeared atop of the Daybreak Ruins on Mitonga Island, to attack. Alex managed to calm down the Pokémon after a lot of trouble and gained his trust so she could summon him as well. It was after that that Ben told her of putting a tracker on the enemy’s base while he had been captured. They tracked it down and found a submarine, entered it and defeated Blue Eyes once again, but she crashed the submarine and they ended up underwater. Ben ending up with a concussion and Alex with some cuts and scrapes, they managed to rescue themselves, some Pinchers and all the Pokémon on the ship, except for Ben’s Partner, Staraptor, whom had died during the crash of the submarine. Though Blue Eyes left, she left a letter behind for the Rangers, telling them that Red Eyes’s next objective was going to Faldera Volcano, as a way to make things even again. It was there that Alex and Ben met Red Eyes and attempted to stop him from awakening Moltres, but they failed to do so. Red Eyes awakened the Pokémon and it flew off into the sky. They heard from a grunt that they were going after Articuno, but that was the only thing they caught. Eventually asking Rand and his family, Leanne told the duo about Articuno and asked if she knew anything. She didn’t, but had a rug in their living room which had an Articuno on it. She had bought it on Sophian Island from a rug weaver named Weber. The Rangers decided to go talk to him. There they discovered that the Pinchers were after Suicune’s monument as well, and Alex and Ben went after them, driving to try and stop them. Unfortunately, they got away with the Involith and angered Suicune in the process, leaving Alex and Ben to clean up the aftermath. She calmed down the Legendary Beast and then was able to summon it. After that, they headed to Mount Sorbet to try and stop Red Eyes from awakening Articuno, but failed to stop him. Red Eyes left, however, ordering his Pinchers to leave the Rangers alone. Soon after that, they went to Cocona Village and found the Rainbow Festival, which celebrated the apparent peace in Oblivia. However, things weren’t as peaceful as they seemed. A couple of days after the festival, Rand was attacked by some Pinchers. They kidnapped Leanne and Nema, taking them to the legendary Oblivia Ruins. The Rangers were able to track them down because Nema decided to carry around a tracking device. More information will follow. Pokémon Alex owns 29 Pokémon in total. Her main Pokémon Team is: * Spirit the Meganium, ♂, Overgrow, Miracle Seed, Gentle Nature, Capable of taking hits. * Sky the Pidgeot, ♀, Keen Eye, Scope Lens, Bashful Nature, Alert to sounds. * Angel the Ampharos, ♀, Static, Magnet, Serious Nature, Strong willed. * Anne the Ninetales, ♀, Flash Fire, Charcoal, Quirky Nature, Highly curious. * Bubble the Vaporeon, ♂, Water Absorb, Mystic Water, Brave Nature, Mischievous. * Roy the Golem, ♂, Rock Head, Soft Sand, Bold Nature, Sturdy body. She also owns several other Pokémon: Alpha the Unown, Claire the Spearow, Avery the Ditto, Ruby the Red Gyarados, Jeremiah the Electrode, Aiden the Skarmory, Sapphire the Dragonair, Rembrandt the Smeargle, Nala the Natu, Cerberus the Houndoom, Sirena the Lapras, Kaila the Raichu, Keren the Nidoqueen, Akira the Absol, Crimson the Scizor, Mia the Aipom, Lana the Staraptor, Storm the Luxray, Amber the Rapidash, George the Floatzel, Chester the Pachirisu, Gale the Gallade, Holden the Lucario, Daniel the Gabite, Malia the Flaaffy (deceased), Lia the Swablu, Sheldon the Shieldon. Click here to see a detailed list with all of Alex's Pokémon (including abilities, natures, movesets etc.) Technically seen, Alex is still the Trainer of twenty-seven other Unown, but she entrusted the Pokémon with the staff in the Ruins of Alph Research Center, knowing they would take good care of them. Appearance Alex has chesnut brown hair and deep sky blue eyes. Her hair reaches to just past her shoulders and when in the sun has slight ligher brown hairlights. She has a natural skin tone, spending quite the fair amount of time outside as a Ranger and in her spare time. Alex is seen outside of her job as a Pokémon Ranger with casual clothing, her favourite outfit being a simple, long sleeved green t-shirt with denim sneakers and occasionally earrings and other jewellery. She has a slight sense of fashion but doesn't fuss about her clothing and wears what she feels like wearing. On the job, Alex wears either the Almia uniform or the Oblivia uniform, depending on the type of Mission or Quest she receives. She always wore the Oblivia uniform in Oblivia, considering it was an extraordinary mission, though before that Mission, she wore the Almia uniform. After becoming a Ranger, Alex always carries the Poké Ball that belongs to her current Partner Pokémon along with her. This is because her Partner Pokémon is always one of her own Pokémon, and not a wild one, because she believes she can rely on them and she trusts them more than the Friend Pokémon. If her Partner Pokémon would get seriously injured or die, she wouldn't forgive herself. This is why she carries the Pokémon's Poké Ball along with her on all her Missions and Quests. Personality When she was younger, Alex was energetic and enthusiastic of anything she encountered. She treated her Pokémon with utter care and love and made sure they were all right and ready for what they might encounter. When growing up, she keeps this characteristic towards Pokémon as well as people who are close to her. After Malia's death, Alex turns more serious and slightly more silent. Struggling slightly with her Pokémon's death, she thinks it's her fault her Flaaffy died because of a wrong-timed switch. Malia's parents, Angel and Bubble, act differently than they used to. Bubble's humour deteriorates ever so slightly while Angel's behavious towards Alex changes almost completely, already having quite the serious nature but now cooperating with her Trainer only when necessary and following one order every once in a while, breaking Alex down ever so slighly from the inside out. When becoming a proper Ranger, she starts to develop a better sense of humour, spending quite a lot of time with Crawford, the Ranger known for making a lot of jokes. She makes new friends in Vientown's Ranger Base and gets along with others very well. Phobias Alex has two slight and one quite severe phobia. The slighter ones are Haphephobia (a fear of being touched) and Thanatophobia (fear of death). Her Thanatophobia was caused by witnessing Malia's death and fearing that people and Pokémon could die in front of her again. Aquaphobia is the more severe phobia. As the name suggests, it's a fear of water, in Alex's case, large bodies of water. This was caused because of something that happened in Oblivia, which will be explained later on. Alex also suffers from panic attacks at times. She knows how to handle them and usually is able to control them. They hit at complete random and at times, Alex is unable to control them -- especially when exposed to her fears --, which is when she completely breaks down. The length of these panic attacks purely depends on the situation. Trivia *The majority of Alex's Pokémon's Poké Balls are normal Poké Balls with Type-Stickers on them. For instance, her Vaporeon, Bubble, a Water-Type, has a normal Poké Ball with a small water droplet sticker above the button. There is a flame for the Fire-Types, a leaf for the Grass-Types and so on. Alex doesn't use the stickers on any other Poké Ball than the standard ones. *Alex's best friends are Ben, Luana, Crawford and Lyra. *Alex entered the Pokéathlon in Johto several times, especially during her time as a Trainer in her spare time. Her favourite events are Hurdle Dash, Lamp Jump and Relay Run, and her favourite courses are the Jump and Speed Courses. *When deciding to become a Pokémon Ranger, Alex contacted several of her friends she met during travelling through Johto, Kanto and Sinnoh, and asked if they could look after some of her Pokémon for her. Not all Pokémon could be taken care of, and Alex left a few of her Pokémon at the Daycares in Johto and Sinnoh, where she calls regularly to check in on them. Her parents, Maria and Cristopher Reed, took in her Main Team Pokémon, Spirit, Sky, Angel, Anne, Bubble and Roy. *Alex has a slight dust allergy. It usually kicks in when blowing dust off old books. *During her Oblivia Mission, her hair got a lighter tint because of all the sunlight it received, even during the winter she spent there. *Alex's favourite colour is spring green. *She considered mathematics her hardest subject in Ranger School. *Alex paints her nails quite frequently. When she plans on wearing her Almia uniform, the colour of the nail polish is red. It's blue for her Oblivia uniform. She never really uses nail polish remover, waiting for the nail polish to fall off of itself or to scratch it off using her fingernails. *Alex practices parkour in her free time. It initially was a small course to make her more agile as a Ranger, but over time it has become a hobby of hers. *Alex has several scars over her body, ranging from small accidents during parkour to fierce Pokémon attacks as a Trainer as well as a Ranger. Some have also been inflicted by humans. Creator Pokemon_Ranger_Alex: Anyone wants their dreams to come true. Just remember that nightmares are dreams as well. 23:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Anime Related